1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fluid dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved carbonated beverage dispensing apparatus wherein the same includes a self-piercing tube within a carbonated beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary beverage containers are typically of an awkward and unyielding configuration, particularly in larger quantities. In conventional use, a lid is removed releasing a degree of carbonation from fluid within the container, the container is manipulated for pouring and subsequently the lid is replaced. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a container that permits release of a predetermined amount of fluid and effects sealing of the container to minimize loss of carbonation and orient the container in a manner to permit continuous dispensing of fluid therefrom. Examples of prior art fluid dispensing organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,742 to Ozdemir wherein a system for activating dosage apparatus to dispense predetermined amounts of dosage from an inverted bottle is set forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,549 to Schukmann sets forth a pump structure to effect pumping of fluid from an underlying container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,124 to Kimura sets forth a beverage container utilizing a tubular pouring spout projecting therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,109 to Cassia sets forth a liquid soap dispensing organization utilizing a valving structure to effect passage of liquid soap therethrough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved carbonated beverage dispensing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in mounting the container in an inverted orientation and effecting sealing of the container during period of non-use.